A Freak Mosquito
by Frozen Minds
Summary: Deuce is in deep love with Flynn, but he doesn't love him back. Deuce's feelings need to be released, so he takes action.


Series: Shake It Up!

Pair: Duece/Flynn

Rating: NC-17

Author: Frozen Minds

Warnings: Smut, Language, Rape, Bondage, Underaged Sex

**A Freak Mosquito**

"Well this is bullshit. I just lost fifty bucks."

"Than you shouldn't have bet money on the Giants. The Jets are looking good this year, Ty."

"Yeah for once."

Ty and Duece were at Flynn's house watching a football game. It would have been a normal Sunday, except Duece doesn't like football. He just couldn't understand the sheer excitement Ty and Flynn had for it, but tried to join in on the progaganda.

Duece wasn't here for the football. He was here because of Flynn. Ever since Flynn moved into this town a while ago, Duece fell in passionate love with the boy.

"Where are ya Duece?" Ty asked the dazed boy.

"Mind's a little unfocused," he said, awaking his daydream about Flynn.

"You've been unfocused for weeks. What's wrong?"

"Must need more sleep or somethin'."

Duece couldn't get the cute boy out of his head. He wasted countless hours thinking about him. He couldn't surpress his feelings forever, he had to do something.

"Looks like I'm getting fifty bucks..." Flynn whispered in Ty's face.

Everytime he looked at the boy, he gets flustered.

"Ow! I'm playin'. You can keep your filthy currency."

"Good. Cuz I don't have any money. Spent it all on the sale at Circuit City."

Flynn went back to his room to do whatever was more important than his favorite sport. Duece got up and followed him, while closing the door behind him.

Apparently, an insect was more important. The eight-year-old boy had a fly-lookin' thing in a glass box.

"What is that?"

"Oh... uhh... This is a mosquito. I genetically modified it to produce a different kind of venom. One that could make anyone unconscious in under ten seconds."

"...and is this gonna help you do something?"

"I hope the government's research department would pay me loads of cash for it. That's all."

This little boy was a genious. How can he have such great looks and brains?

"Duece... Did you ever have a girlfriend?"

"Not really. Had one in pre-school, though."

"I really like someone and I don't know what I should do about it."

"Well, Flynn. If you really like them, you shouldn't hold your feelings back."

Flynn sat on his bed unsatisfied. Duece sat next to him.

"You can't torture yourself forever, right? Everyone should be able to have a chance to be happy."

"Thanks Duece..."

The little boy looked encouraged. Duece realized he was a contradiction of what he just said. He leaned over and gently kissed Flynn on the cheek. Flynn jerked back.

"What the hell? What was that?"

"I'm sorry. I kinda like you. I'm taking my own advice."

"Well I'm not a fag. Get outta my house!"

Duece did what he was told. He left the apartment and walked home in shame. All he could do now is cry himself to sleep.

"What was that for, Flynn?" Ty asked in confusion.

"Nothing. I just want to be left alone."

Ty left as well. Flynn was left in anger. He lost a best friend.

"Oh Deuce... Put it in my sweet ass!"

0.0! Deuce woke up from another erotic dream. He needed to do something before he exploded. He needed Flynn badly.

3 Hours Later

0.0! "What the fuck? Where am I?"

Flynn was surrounded by darkness. Something was wrapped tight around his arms.

The lights came on. Flynn was in a box room with smooth metal coating the floors and walls. He was completely naked. Ropes were tied around his wrists and ankles and pulling him tightly. The boy was about 3 inches off the ground, his limbs being pulled in the starfish position.

A large metal door opened. It was Deuce.

"What the FUCK! Where am I? What the fuck!"

"Relax, baby. You're in my basement. I just want to love you."

Deuce took off his shirt, revealing his toned abs and chest muscles.

"You are a fucking faggot! LET ME GO!"

Deuce felt around the little boy's smooth body. Flynn tried to squirm, but the ropes were pulling him so hard that he couldn't move.

The older boy licked Flynn's smooth chest and stomach. He rubbed the boy's firm back and squeezed his tight ass. He felt down the little boy's smooth, hairless legs with his face and licked them as he got back up.

"HELP! PLEASE!" The boy squealed in agony.

The little boy was being felt up in passion. Deuce's flaming lust wanted every inch of the boy's beautiful body. He put the boy's flaccid dick in his mouth to try to get it hard. He licked it all over, but it was still soft.

"STOP! Fuck you! HELP! SOMEBODY!"

Deuce punched the screaming boy hard in the stomach. He continued to try to turn on his lover. After minutes of licking and sucking, the little boy's dick was still soft.

The older boy removed the rest of his clothes and got behind Flynn. He shoved his finger into the boy's mouth to get it wet and shoved it inside his boyhole.

"mm! MM no!"

Deuce rubbed the little boy's insides harder. He watched the boy's dick finally get hard.

"You like this, little fagboy?"

"Stop, please!"

Deuce stopped. He pulled his finger out and got on his knees. He licked the cute boy's ass cheeks and then licked around the brim of his asshole.

After minutes of teasing, the older teen inserted his tongue inside the intestines of the eight-year-old. He longingly licked around his walls deeper and deeper.

"MMM! Ahh! Pl-MM!" The small boy moaned in pleasure.

Deuce took out his tongue from the hole and walked in front of Flynn. He quickly stuck his tongue into the young boy's mouth and passionately kissed him with his tongue.

Flynn tried to flail his head away, but the teen kept at him. He tried to scream, but couldn't. After minutes of an attempt to scream, Flynn became frustrated and cried intensely.

"Aww. What's wrong, baby? Doesn't your shit taste good?"

The boy spit out furiously onto the floor. He lowered his head in surrender.

Deuce got behind the crying boy again and shoved his seven inch dick right up into the boy, who didn't shudder or make a noise.

The teen thrusted faster and deeper and the boy finally realized his pain.

"Ahh! PLEASE STOP! AHH! It hurts!"

The screams for help turned Deuce on even more. He thrusted harder. With each thrust, the boy hanging from the ropes jerked forward violently and then back.

"-huff-...please...I'll give you money...anything..." The boy was tired after several minutes of fucking.

"MMmmm little boy, you're so tight."

Flynn flexed his little ass around the hard dick. Deuce yelled in pleasure. The little boy ass was so tight and hot around his hard dick.

He spurted his hot, sticky cum into the little boy's intestines.

As Flynn was being filled up, he felt an extremely sharp pain inside of him. Semen exploded out of his soft penis like a shotgun.

The small boy yelled violently in agony. The pain was so intense that he blacked out.

Later

Flynn awoke with a sharp pain in his arms and legs.

"AHH!"

He layed back down into his bed and turned to look at his dresser. The bug was gone.


End file.
